


Lucky Item

by Crystallized_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I don't really know why I wrote sth like this... clichéd and pretty cheesy... OOC I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Heart/pseuds/Crystallized_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima couldn't even imagine his lucky item being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well...  
> I finally kind of decided to post something...  
> Choosing this as my first work...  
> Well...  
> I guess it is the only one finished  
> There might be (grammar) mistakes and inconsistencies...  
> Sorry about this, I'll be working on this

The small family restaurant near Kyoto's main train station was unusually empty for a Sunday morning. The reason was a dark aura surrounding the place caused by a certain fuming redhead sitting in one of the separate boothes. As for why Akashi Seijuurou was beyond the boundaries of what ordinary humans called anger this early could be easily explained by only two words. Or rather by a name. Midorima Shintarou.

Around six in the morning the greenhead gave Akashi a call asking for a meet up. On a Sunday! The only day in the whole damn week he could finally relax. „I hope it is something important, Shintarou“, the redhead answered with a sickening sweet voice laced with venom. A fearful gulp was a satisfying reaction from the other side. But soon enough Midorima answered: „It's something essential“ So they agreed to meet in that family restaurant around 9:30. If it wasn't Shintarou who called him then the newspapers would probably talk about an unidentified corpse in a dark alleyway whose cause of death was being reduced to Emmental Cheese state by a pair of scissors. But there was another thing but being chased out of bed early on his day off the redhead couldn't stand at all. A thing he couldn't forgive even if it was Shintarou. Being late.

It was 10:30 when Shintarou finally appeared in front of the restaurant, gulping as he sensed the deadly aura around the place. Still he entered and was soon guided to the booth where Akashi was waiting. „You are late“ the redhead stated as soon as the waitress disappeared from the room with their orders. „Care to explain?“ 

„The train was delayed for an hour due to an accident on the tracks. I tried to call you but my phone was out of reach... Doesn't really surprise me though since the Cancers are ranked second to last today.“ And I don't even have my lucky item... was left unsaid but not unnoticed by a certain redhead who was no longer fuming. Akashi just stared at the other male who seemed pretty uncomfortable with the given situation, but desperately tried to hide this obvious fact under a mask of indifference which amused red-haired greatly. Of course Akashi believed the green-haired male, because the stern megane wasn't a type to think of petty excuses. And if he brought up Oha-Asa then it was really serious.

The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence while the waitress served their food – red bean soup for Midorima and tofu soup for Akashi – and left the room with a polite bow glad to escape the growing tension. Now that the two of them were alone again, the red-haired teen interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on top of them scrutinizing the other. „So... Why did you call me out all of the sudden?“, Akashi asked with the velvety voice of his. The greenhead hid a blush while pretending to adjust the glasses. „Well... I wouldn't call you unless it was something important. It's... about my lucky item for the day... you are the only one I could think of who could provide me with it... so...“

Again Akashi could feel the fury crawling up his guts. Lucky item? Is this guy for real? Waking him up for his ridiculous superstitions? But he managed to keep it under wraps since he knew how important these things were for his former right hand (as in vice-captain of the basketball club). If he was to blow up now and call him stupid, he'd probably damage the now fragile link between them. „What is it?“, the red-haired teen asked after calming himself down interrupting the greenheads tsundere runt.

Midorima's blush intensified so it couldn't even be hidden by his black-rimmed glasses. „H-h-hair...“, the green-haired teen stuttered averting his gaze. Damn it, why it had have to be something this embarassing. 

„Would you mind to repeat the last part?“, Akashi inquired. „I don't think, I got this right.“

„Hair!“ Midorima cried out loud. „I need a lock of red hair from a Sagittarius as my lucky item... You are the only Sagittarius with red hair among my acquaintances so I decided to ask you if...“ the blatant lie left Midorima's lips without restraint.

Now it was the redhead's turn to blush. „You want a lock of my hair?“, he asked in disbelief. 

„W-well... It is my lucky item... I... It's just for that...“ Not that the greenhead would ever admit wanting it for himself. It was really his lucky item for the day but on the other hand he couldn't deny that having a lock of Akashi's hair was tempting. This of course if Akashi was willing. If not, he would have to ask one of his fan girls in Shuutoku High. It wouldn't be this welcome but still suffice as a lucky item.

Tsundere... Akashi thought smirking inwardly. I can tell by your demeanor how much you want this lock. And I know you are lying about me being the only one you couls think of, but I let it slide this time. On the outside he seemed thoughtful and concentraiting on his food as if weighing his possibilities. His decision though was made long ago.

Sighing the redhead conjured a pair of his infamous scissors (who knows where he keeps them all the time) seemingly out of nowhere and cut one of his bangs. „I guess I'll be generous this time and let you have one since you came here all the way“ Akashi said, his eyes still set on the greenhead and his (pretty cute) reactions as he reached out to give the latter the lock of his hair. „It is time for a hair cut anyway“

Shintarou hesitated since he couldn't really realize what just happened. Akashi Seijuurou gave him one of his bangs. It's true he asked for this but he didn't know the redhead would give in so easily. And without compensation on his part. After a short while the greenhead reached out to take the offered lock and tucked it securely in a small box. „I think I owe you big this time...“ 

Pretty much amused the redhead silently watched every bit of Midorimas actions. He already had a perfect retribution for his lost lock in mind. As the waitress entered again to collect the by now emptied dishes, Akashi leaned forward with a predatory smile on his handsome face and locked his lips on the greenheads in a gentle kiss. „I-I-I'm sorry... I'll come again later“ the poor girl mumbled and immediately ran out of the room, holding her sleeve up to her nose, to stop the bleeding. It was definitely her first time to see a private moment of two handsome guys.

„W- what are you doing, Akashi?“ the greenhead pushed away the iniciator of the kiss furiously blushing from chin up to the tips of his ears now reminding of a ripe strawberry. Not realizing – or probably just refusing to realize – his fault Akashi smirked victoriously and leaned in again so he could whisper in the other's ear: „Payback for the lock“

With the ever present smirk on his face the redhead exited the booth leaving the frozen greenhead alone with his embarassment and a bill to pay.


End file.
